


Ascenso y Caída

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fate & Destiny, Shipwreck, nautical terms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington reflexiona sobre su vida.</p>
<p>Cronología: Entre La Maldición de la Perla Negra y El Cofre del Hombre Muerto, posterior a mi fic "Correspondencia Privada"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascenso y Caída

James nunca creyó que por nacimiento una persona estuviera destinada al éxito o al fracaso, pero de algún modo sí creía en el destino. En que por alguna razón, ciertas personas jamás se moverán del lugar, metafórico o físico, en el que nacieron, mientras que otras necesariamente deben llegar muy lejos. Como él, por ejemplo, y no había ni una pizca de inmodestia en reconocerlo. Objetivamente lo había logrado. Estaba muy lejos de la Inglaterra en que nació, y muy lejos también de la posición social que le estaba destinada por azares de cuna. Seguramente era el único de su familia que había hecho algo así, exceptuando quizá a su hermana mayor. Todos los demás vivían aun en Inglaterra, en el mismo lugar desde hacía generaciones, modestamente, demasiado orgullosos para ejercer un oficio y demasiado modestos para medrar en sociedad, presentándose siempre con un título nobiliario que les pasó de largo dos generaciones atrás, sin posibilidad alguna de mejorar ni empeorar en absoluto, y sin tampoco lamentarse de ello.

Desde luego él era distinto. El niño que se paseaba por los brezales de su pueblo natal soñando con el océano, que a los doce años logró lo que parecía imposible: convencer a su familia para embarcarse y ver el mundo. Hasta ese momento sus logros habían sido siempre insignificantes: tenía talento para las matemáticas, era bastante rápido corriendo, salía bien parado en las peleas, demostraba una excelente educación con las visitas para orgullo de su madre y hacía un papel muy digno delante de los amigos de su padre cuando les acompañaba a cazar. En general, era un buen niño. En el Princesa Ana primero, y después en el Impávido, demostró que también podía ser un buen marinero. Y un buen oficial. Fue el primer guardiamarina de su promoción en ascender a teniente, por delante de hombres mayores que él. A los veinticuatro se le concedió el mando del Interceptor, siendo aun teniente, a los veinticinco su nombre era conocido y respetado en todas las islas del Caribe. Pronto se convirtió en capitán, y tres años después ratificó ese puesto como capitán veterano. En aquella época la idea de llegar a contraalmirante antes de cumplir los cuarenta parecía cosa hecha. Apenas había cumplido los treinta cuando se le concedió el mando del Impávido y el título de comodoro. Como su madre no perdió oportunidad de puntualizar, de haber estado en guerra podrían haber llegado a hacerle almirante. La vida era tan dulce con él que se permitió incluso pensar en formar una familia y un hogar.

Y entonces tocó techo y comenzó a caer. Sparrow se llevó su Interceptor y lo destrozó. El almirantazgo no le envió ningún otro navío que lo sustituyera y su título de comodoro se convirtió en papel mojado. El teniente Gillette no se lo tomó muy bien. La destrucción del Interceptor acabó con sus posibilidades de comandarlo y, poco después, ser nombrado capitán. Cuando apenas llevaban una semana persiguiendo a la escurridiza Perla Negra se las arregló para hacer llegar una carta al Almirante Stephenson, y en menos de un mes ya le habían asignado el mando de un barco. James lo entendió, tenía que pensar en su familia. Podía pasar muy poco tiempo con ellos y tener sus peculiaridades, pero en conjunto no era un mal marido ni un mal padre para sus tres pelirrojos retoños. El teniente Groves tardó varios meses en superarlo. A juzgar por la cara con la que se paseaba por cubierta, cualquiera diría que había sido degradado sin honores en vez de ascendido a primer teniente y segundo de abordo. Minaba la moral de la tripulación. La de James tampoco estaba muy alta.

Un año después recibió su primera advertencia. Debía desistir en la persecución y volver inmediatamente a Port Royal. Metió la carta en el cubo de baldear y cuando estuvo seguro de que no quedaba ni una sola linea legible, la secó y la envió al almirantazgo pidiendo una copia. El contramaestre se rió de aquello durante días. Después de eso no pararon en ningún puerto el tiempo suficiente para que la copia llegara, se negaba a proporcionar a la marina su hoja de ruta alegando que estaban en persecución de un criminal y que, obviamente, era imposible saber qué rumbo tomarían. Llegó un punto en que en cada puerto en que recalaban le esperaba una carta del almirantazgo pidiéndole que regresase o se atuviese a las consecuencias. Al final dejó de leerlas. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Lo que había sido una buena broma, una salida de tono del estirado capitán, se convirtió en signo de mal agüero. Los marineros murmuraban a sus espaldas. Decían que la joven Swann le había vuelto loco. No era cierto. No podía serlo.

Pero durante la noche, cuando se inclinaba sobre sus mapas a la luz del candil intentando trazar la ruta más probable de la Perla, no podía más que reconocer la verdad. No podía volver. No quería volver. Sparrow solo era una excusa. Hacía meses que apenas dormía, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía pesadillas. Soñaba con la catedral de Port Royal. Elizabeth y el joven Turner estaban frente al altar, pronunciando sus votos, y el ese momento entraba él, vestido con su traje de gala. Y todos los asistentes se volvían para mirarlo y estallaban en carcajadas. No, no era ella. Podía soportar el rechazo de una mujer, no era la primera vez en su vida que ocurría, aunque sí la primera vez que había cometido el error de hacerlo público. Eso era lo peor. Todo Port Royal se burlaba de él. Lo sabía. No podía regresar con las manos vacías, no podía darles la razón. No podía admitir que era un fracaso.

Y entonces llegó el huracán. Casi le tenía, habían seguido la pista del condenado barco durante año y medio sin apenas verle mas que de lejos en una o dos ocasiones, y al fin estaba a su alcance. Y ahí estaban también la lluvia, y el viento, y el oleaje. La Perla puso proa directamente hacia el huracán, y el Capitán Norrington (capitán solo de nombre, puesto que en la última carta del almirantazgo que leyó figuraba su expulsión de la Marina Real por insubordinación reiterada) ordenó seguirla. Algunos marineros rezongaron, pero nadie osó desobedecer. Todos le conocían, le respetaban, seguramente habrían seguido sus órdenes aun de saber que ya no tenía ningún derecho a darlas. Pero eso no lo sabía nadie salvo él mismo.

Primero cedió uno de los obenques de estribor. El palo trinquete tembló peligrosamente y un golpe de viento arrancó los obenques de babor, uno por uno. Al fin se astilló a la altura de la cofa y cayó por la borda, arrastrando el estay mayor. Eso fue el principio del fin, si es que lo otro no lo había sido. Estay y contraestay se rompieron, gracias al cielo, pero el impulso hizo que el palo mayor se inclinara peligrosamente, primero hacia proa, luego hacia popa, luego otra vez hacia proa... Al final cayó hacia popa arrastrando los obenques, girando sobre si mismo. Cayó sobre el mastelero de sobremesana y lo venció con su peso. La mitad de estribor cayó a cubierta, través de uno de los baos. El mastelero de gavia atravesó la popa, abriendo una brecha en el casco por debajo de la linea de flotación. James no recordaba nada después de eso.

Cuando despertó estaba tendido en la playa, todavía encima de la rueda del timón. Estaba atado a ella con el cinturón. Supuso que lo había hecho él mismo. No había sido mala idea, después de todo. A su alrededor había varios cuerpos tendidos en la arena, algunos se movían, otros no. Los restos del Impávido salpicaban la playa a lo largo de varias millas. Encontró incluso su baúl, y dentro el cuaderno de bitácora, su sombrero y su peluca. Dos días más tarde unos pescadores los encontraron. Fue el teniente Groves quien sugirió sobornarles para embarcar con ellos y así escapar del seguro castigo que le esperaría cuando la Marina Real les encontrase. Al principio él se negó, quería afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, se sentía terriblemente culpable por todas y cada una de las muertes que su estupidez había causado. Ya ni siquiera le importaba volver con las manos vacías, cargado de cadenas. Pero Theodore Groves no se lo permitió. Dijo que desde su punto de vista él había desaparecido durante el naufragio, e hizo jurar que dirían lo mismo a todos y cada uno de los marineros que habían sobrevivido. "No le culpamos, señor." Esa última muestra de lealtad le emocionó.

Los pescadores le dejaron en La Vega, un pequeño pueblecito de la Hispaniola, teóricamente bajo dominio español, en la práctica un nido de piratas y contrabandistas donde difícilmente le alcanzaría ningún tipo de autoridad. Su uniforme no despertó sospechas, en un lugar como ese nadie te mira dos veces si puede evitarlo.

Un mes más tarde ya estaba en Tortuga. Rodeado por la degradación y la barbarie, tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en lo que había hecho, en lo que se había convertido. También tuvo mucho tiempo para beber. Tiempo era algo que le sobraba. Había ascendido tanto como podía ascender en la vida, y ahora le tocaba bajar, muy muy abajo. Rezaba porque Groves hubiera vuelto a Port Royal diciendo que estaba muerto. Rezaba porque su madre lo creyese. Rezaba porque nadie que le hubiese conocido llegase jamás a verle en ese estado.

Porque el destino de un hombre nunca decide si debe ascender o caer. Solo dice a que altura y a qué velocidad lo hará. En su caso, mucha, y en ambos sentidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hablemos de los rangos. Uno empieza como guardiamarina y aprende al menos durante siete años hasta que le ascienden a teniente, siempre que un teniente sea necesario en ese u otro barco. Es de suponer que a Norrington le transladaron al Impávido para ascenderle. Se que estaba en él como teniente porque me he fijado en la película, ese es el barco en el que está con Elizabeth niña al principio. Ahora, se puede comandar un barco sin ser capitán, siempre que sea un barco pequeño. El Interceptor es pequeño, es un bergantín. Es el famoso Master and Commander, un rango que no existe en español, es honorífico, sigues siendo teniente pero capitaneas un barco. La idea es que te luzcas para ascender a capitán. Primero te ascienden a Junior Captain y tres años después a Post Captain. Yo lo he traducido como capitán veterano. En España los rangos son más divertidos: capitán de corbeta, de fragata y de navío. No sé como traducirlos. Tengo la equivalencia de la OTAN, pero eso son rangos modernos, no los de la época. Bueno, el caso es que en España tampoco hay comodoros. Comodoro es un capitán al que se le concede un título y el mando de más de un barco. Dos o tres. En el caso de Norrington, el Interceptor y el Impávido. Él se quedaría con el grande, el Impávido, y Gillette con el Interceptor. Pero sigues siendo un capitán. Norrington lleva uniforme de capitán, salvo en la ceremonia de ascenso, en esa lleva uniforme de almirante. La cuestión es que almirantes no suelen nombrar muchos, en todo el Caribe sólo había uno, no se cuantos contraalmirantes y vicealmirantes habría, pero esas cosas sólo se necesitan en guerra. De ahí el comentario de la madre.
> 
> Ah, según la novelización de la película, GIllette era el primer oficial de Norrington. En un barco del tamaño del impávido, con cincuenta cañones, hay cuatro tenientes (1º, 2º, 3º y 4º, por antiguedad, pero cualquiera puede conseguir un barco si es amiguito del almirante ;P ) y diez guardiamarinas. Y luego un montón de gente que podían hacer cosas determinadas (contramaestre, timonel, cirujano, carpintero...) o simplemente estar ahí y trabajar en lo que haga falta. En un barco de 50 cañones podía haber unos 300 marinos fácilmente. El Interceptor es mucho más pequeño, es un bergantín (el otro es una fragata) de 12 cañones si no he contado mal (el Impávido se cuantos cañones tiene porque lo dice en la novelización), así que en teoría no tendría por que tener tenientes, pero es obvio que tiene dos, Gillette y Groves. Se supone que le corresponden ningún capitán, un teniente (Norrington), dos guardiamarinas (Gillette y Groves) y unos treinta y tantos tripulantes. Creo que en este barco hubo un buen montón de ascensos incontrolados en algún momento...
> 
> La edad de Norrington la he sacado de la edad real del actor. Nació en el 73. En la Perla Negra, por tanto, tendría 31. En el rodaje de la Perla Negra no, la película es del 2003, tendría 30 años, pero como no creo que Elizabeth y Will tardasen 3 años en preparar su boda, lo he dejado en dos. Dos años, más que suficiente, en la época los noviazgos no podían ser cortos... ;P
> 
> Mi descripción de como se fue al carajo el Inpávido es un tanto peregrina. Supongo que un marinero de verdad se reiría en mi cara. Los baos son como las vigas que sostienen la cubierta, y el palo macho es la parte de abajo de cualquier palo. Creo que controláis que izquierda/derecha es babor/estribor, y que delante/ detrás es proa/popa. Yo casi que era lo único que sabía antes de meterme en estos líos... 
> 
> Traduciendo, se sueltan los cabos que sujetan el palo de delante, que tiembla y cae hacia un lado, y como a él está sujeto el palo mayor, pues este también tiembla, los cabos de los lados se parten, gira y cae sobre el de detrás, partiendo el palo que lo atraviesa en forma de cruz, el trozo cae a cubierta y hace un agujero, luego el mayor cae también, pero como ha girado, el palo que hace cruz atraviesa la parte de atrás del barco enterita.


End file.
